Derek freaking Hale
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Scott is too nervous to ask Kira to the school formal so Stiles tries to show him how to deal with rejection by asking Derek freaking Hale.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: This is crap and stuff but whatever i dont really know whats happening in this but I thought of it in the shower so. In this universe Derek is a student and doesnt know any of the pack and Kira knows the boys but they arent friends yet. Anyway dont forget to review even if its just to say it sucks thanks guys!)

"Dude just ask her!" I had already told Scott like twenty time today to hurry up and ask Kira to the formal.

"But what if she doesn't want to go with me? Uhhhhg Stiles the formal is in two weeks and everyone's already paired up!" The poor alpha whined looking extremely puppy-like as he pouted and lent back on his locker.

"Well Kira isn't so she's probably waiting for you to ask her. You know Greenberg did right?"

He stood up at this and looked so angry I considered that maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell him that. Opps.

"He asked her?" As soon as the growling started I had to do something before the teeth and claws came with it.

"Dude, chill she said no. You still have time just not a lot. The worst thing she could say is no."

He had calmed down now but looked irritated at my last comment.

"In case you have forgotten your many, many, experiences let me just remind you that rejection sucks man. If it's not so bad why don't you do it?"

"I don't really think anyone would actually wanna go with me so I haven't asked anyone yet. I don't even know if I'm gonna go."

"You'll find someone and you have to come it will be awesome. Hey, if you don't have someone to go with we can go as friends."

"Man you don't have to do that, especially if it's because you're still too nervous to ask Kira."

"Nah man it's bro code you know, bro's before….. really beautiful girls with amazing hair and the cutest smile…. Sorry what were we talking about?"

"The formal, focus Scotty. Look I'll ask out someone and show you that getting rejected isn't hard or horrible."

"Well how do you know they will say no?"

"I'll pick someone so out of my league they will have no Idea who I am. And they will reject me and it will be fine and then you can ask Kira."

"Who?" I actually had no Idea until my answer turned the corner and started to open his locker a couple of metres from us.

"Derek Hale."

He was pretty perfect for this plan, he was big and broody and never really talked to anybody apart from occasional grunts. Also he was pretty freaking hot.

"Derek Hale?! He won't just say no he'll kill you! Look at him he's huge."

"I don't actually think he's as scary as people think he is. He has two sisters how mean can he be?"

"Like really mean, and strong dude just forget it we can go as friends ok Kira will understand."

"Scott it's fine I'll show you rejection isn't that bad."

I'll admit that walking towards the big guy was terrifying and I was getting more nervous with each step but I sucked in a deep breath and held my chin up. I was gonna show Scottie it would be fine and he can ask Kira no problem. I could do this. Oh my God he's turning around.

"Heeeey, I'm Stiles and Your Derek Hale and I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the formal with me?" Wow I'm suffocating, I'm suffocating right now and he isn't saying anything. He actually looks confused but that's better than angry.

"You wanna go to the formal with me?" His eyebrows were scrunched over his beautiful eyes and Oh God I'm staring and I've taken too long to respond.

"uuh, yeah. Yes, yep." I'm gonna die.

"okay." He mumbled it and turned around blushing concentrating again on his books.

"Sorry what? I thought you just said yes but you said no right?"

He looked confused and hurt which made me instantly feel like a jerk even though I wasn't entirely sure what was happening.

"Look, I know you're out of my league but you're the one that asked so if you don't want to go then-"

"Wait sorry what? I'm out of your league?"

"Well yeah everybody likes you, your funny and you have the cutest nose in the universe and the doe eyes and your moles and… um I'm gonna stop now."

"But you're out of my league you have the broody eyes and really, I mean reeaally lovely shoulders wow, and your hands are so huge they could just- you know what yes I would love to go to the formal with you."

He blushed again and smiled for the first time I'd ever seen which stopped my heart for a second I swear cause, seriously.

By the time I made it back to Scott I had his number in my phone and a huge dumbass smile on my face.

"Why are you smiling? He said no right?"

"He said yes. I'm going to the formal with Derek Freaking Hale."

"That's scary and cool bro I'm happy for you. Can I be there when you tell your Dad? I wanna see it when he straps on his gun belt and asks to meet him."

"Sure thing bud but first you have to ask Kira to the formal."

"Dammit I thought you forgot"

"Not a chance Scotty."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles and Scott were getting ready at Stiles' place and Derek was supposed to meet them there so they could pick up Kira together and head to the formal as a group. Melissa, of course, had to make a few last minute fixes to the boy's suits but overall they looked okay. Scott was trying to get the flower that matched Kira's corsage onto his suit but he had already pricked himself twice.

"Mom! I don't know how to do this stupid thing!" Melissa came to the rescue again and fussed over the two, almost men, in front of her.

"Oh you two look so nice, we should get a photo." Scot groaned but Stiles was still trying to get his hair right. It had grown out quickly over the past few weeks and after so long with a buzz-cut he didn't really know what to do with it.

"What if he thinks I'm an idiot?"

Melissa looked at him confused and Scott filled her in.

"He's nervous about his date. Dude he already said he likes you. Why are you worried?"

Stiles turned around, the left side of his hair still sticking up erratically.

"Oh I don't know, he's just the biggest, scariest, cutest….. he's just Derek okay? And it's not like I've been on many dates. I just- I really like him okay?" Both McCall's made the same 'awww' noise and Stiles rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror.

"Well he'd be crazy not to like you." Melissa gave Stiles a motherly kiss on the cheek, making him feel just a bit better.

Until he heard the rumble of an engine.

"Looks like your dates here Stiles. Ohh he looks nice." Melissa was peeking out of the curtain.

"What? Oh my god umm I don't know what to do?"

Scott came to straighten Stiles bow tie and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's fine he has a big crush on you right? And you like him so it's good, now open the door."

Stiles walked to the door and waited till his date rang the doorbell before opening it.

Derek looked good. Like really good. He had a dark grey suit on with a red bow tie to match Stiles one. He was also holding a box with a flower in it, like the one Scott got for Kira. Everyone was staring at Stiles cause he hadn't said anything yet.

"Hey Derek. You look nice." It came out as a squeak but Derek smiled and reached out to smooth Stiles still messed up hair.

"Thanks, you too. Um I got you this. It took a bit of explaining for the person to understand why I needed two boutonnieres rather than the wrist corsage but, here it is. I hope the colors okay."

Stiles took the box from him as they stepped inside. It was a white rose, the same one that rested on Derek's lapel.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Derek took it and easily pinned it to Stiles black jacket. When it was done Derek looked down to Stiles brown eyes still staring at him. It would have been a perfect kiss moment except Scott had started awkwardly coughing in the background and Stiles could hear Melissa thump him. Derek reluctantly looked towards the McCall's and introduced himself.

"I hope I'm not too early."

"No, no of course not. The boys were almost finished anyway." Melissa was getting a little over excited but snapped a few photos before anyone could object. Pecking a kiss on her two boy's cheek she pushed them out the door.

"Have fun! Don't stay out too late! Be the gentleman I know you are!"

Stiles started to lead them to his Jeep but stopped when he saw the car parked in the driveway.

"Wow is that yours?"

Derek looked to his Camaro and nodded. "Yeah it's my Dad's but he lets me borrow it a lot so it's pretty much mine anyway. I can drive us if you want."

Stiles nodded enthusiastically while Scott all but ran to the car. They all piled in Derek drove out as they set off for Kira's. Stiles couldn't help but Stare at Derek while he drove. There was just something about the guy in a suit, with his big hands lazily gripping the steering wheel. It did things to Stiles and he worked to take his eyes off him and act normal.

"Soo, Derek. You know Kira right? She's in our English class?"

"Yeah she wrote that poem about wolves last week, it was really good."

Scott smiled and agreed. She had written that poem about him and he and Stiles knew it. She had also told them but they had guessed.

After Scott had the balls to ask Kira out and she said yes they've been hanging out more. Kira had become a new member of the group. Lydia hadn't immediately liked her, but sort of gave in when Allison took an instant liking to her.

The car was mostly quiet and Stiles was grateful when they arrived at Kira's. He was so nervous his hands were shaking. While they waited for Scott and Kira to get to the car Stiles was trying to calm down. Derek scrunched his eyebrows together and looked at Stiles, confused.

"Hey, why are you so nervous? I'm the one going to the formal with Stiles freaking Stilinski. Not to mention your Dad being the sheriff."

Stiles laughed a little awkwardly. "Yeah , he's chaperoning tonight too. I swear I didn't ask him to but he's the Sheriff and he always feels responsible if there's an incident with kids getting drunk or whatever tonight and of course it's my year this time and he's a little over protective-"

He hadn't realized he had been rambling so much until Derek placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Hey, it's okay I get it. My parents are really protective too. You should have seen them when Laura went missing on the fu- um my sister sneaks out a lot."

Stiles could swear he was about to say full moon but he figured he was only making those connections because he was so aware of Scott's secret. He knew that you always find more connections when you look for them.

Scott and Kira came back to the car then and with everyone squished inside they were finally ready to go. Stiles could hardly believe it was actually happening. He straightened his bow tie and shifted a little in the seat as they sped off.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they pulled up to the school gym where the formal was taking place Scott and Kira were practically sitting in each other's laps and they were already holding hands. Stiles on the other hand was still staring awkwardly at Derek.

The older boy noticed and laughed hopping out of the car to open Stiles' door for him.

"Sorry I swear I know how to get out of a car by myself it's just that I-"

"You're nervous I know but its fine. You look good Stilinski." Stiles blushed and damn he was trying to impress the guy and all he had managed to do was act like a dork.

Scott and Kira were rubbing their noses together now and wow that's just too much PDA.

"Could you tone it down just a little Scottie I don't wanna puke on my suit pants?"

Scott and Kira laughed and started to make their way to the gym to meet up with the others. Stiles turned around to walk with Derek and the guy was laughing and wow it was the cutest laugh Stiles had ever heard. It rumble up from his chest and escaped his lips, low and deep making Stiles' stomach flip.

Once Stiles managed to close his mouth he took a deep breath deciding to just put his worries aside for the night and have a good time.

"Wanna go inside? I think the others are gonna meet us in there. They are pretty nice I think you'll like them."

"Sure."

Walking into the gym was fine. Taking a picture together at the door was fine (Derek had put his arm around Stiles' waist and whispered something dirty into his ear to make him smile a real smile instead of the awkward one people often have in photo's.) But when they actually got into the gym and the human saw his father standing there he suddenly realized.

"Oh my god."

Derek looked at him alarmed. "What? Whats wrong?"

"I didn't tell him. I forgot to tell my dad."

"You forgot to tell your dad what?"

"I forgot to tell him who I was going with. He doesn't know I'm going with…"

Derek looked disappointed. "A guy."

"Yeah. I don't even think he knows I'm gay what am I going to tell him?"

Derek started to walk back to the lobby. "You don't have to tell him if you don't want to I can just.."

"What? No, no, no. It's." He wanted to tell him that he didn't want him to go but Scott suddenly appeared and dragged Derek back to Stiles' side.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Scott I haven't told him!"

Scott scrunched up his nose and laughed.

"So? Stiles it's your _Dad_. He'll be fine with it just go."

Derek, having been pushed closer to Stiles, took Stiles' hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Ready?" Stiles was blushing even worse now and his neck was all hot but he nodded and they walked together to where the Sheriff was standing.

"Hey Dad." His voice came out all shaky and squeaky and he winced but his Dad turned around and easily adjusted the boys tie.

"There you are Stiles I was wondering why you weren't with Scott and….. what's that girls name?'

"Um Kira, Dad this is-"

"This must be your date, you know he never told me who he was going with."

Stiles stood there dumbstruck as the Sheriff and Derek talked and shook hands. Once the introductions were over Derek said something about going to meet up with Scott and left Stiles with his dad but squeezed Stiles' hand before he left.

"Dad I-"

"You were standing with him in the lobby for a while son, I saw you the moment you stepped in. You look great by the way but you have Melissa's lipstick on your cheek."

Stiles started rubbing at his face as he gaped at his Dad.

"So your not-"

"Stiles I'm not mad he looks like a good kid, Melissa said he was very polite when he picked you guys up."

"You and Melissa have been talking about us? Is there something going on between you too? Cause if there is I'd be totally okay with it."

The Sheriff started laughing and pushed his son towards his friends.

"Stiles just go have fun and don't stay out too late."

Stiles sighed in relief and quickly made his way to where Scott was introducing Derek to the rest of the group.

"Hey everything okay?" Stiles smiled and took his hand.

"Everything's perfect."


End file.
